cubebombfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Information From 2010
What We Know about the Gamehttp://cubebomb.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Game&action=edit&section=3Edit The game is in 2Dhttp://cubebomb.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Game&action=edit&section=4Edit *In this thread Stuffmaker confirms it is a 2D MMOG. The game is going be downloadablehttp://cubebomb.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Game&action=edit&section=5Edit *In an argument and "I told you so" event, StuffMaker released an Alpha version of the game with a fatal crash bug. *The loading menu is a black box starting "Starting LocalServer". The game ''WILL ''be downloadable, but there's too many bugs to release a TRUE alpha yet. It is an online, multiplayer gamehttp://cubebomb.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Game&action=edit&section=6Edit *StuffMaker himself has revealed that the game will be multiplayer, and online, suggesting the integration of the CB site/community into the game. *Weapons are definitely going to be in it, and for them to be used, you'd need friends to play with. *The concept of it all is ''like ''ROBLOX, which is also an MMOG. It will include combat and CTF elementshttp://cubebomb.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Game&action=edit&section=7Edit *By looking at a user's profile, you will see the stats "Kills", "Deaths", and "Captures". This means death and killing are both possible, and that a flag can be captured, presumably from another team's base. *Admin uploaded this teaser picture from the early development game. Pic 1 It depicts a Bombian firing what is confirmed to be a rocket launcher. This obviously suggests combat. *StuffMaker asked users to upload their weapon/item suggestions to the dropoff. He seemed very eager about it... maybe they'll be in the game? Either way, there will be weapons, and weaponry = combat. Your Bombian will have the same in-game color as your site avatarhttp://cubebomb.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Game&action=edit&section=8Edit *Admin said in his rocket-launcher game preview news post, "Of course, it will be your character color." He is saying that in-game characters will be the same color. There is, however, no guarantee on clothes. Bombians are the in-game controlled playershttp://cubebomb.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Game&action=edit&section=9Edit *Admin and Stuffmaker both imply this multiple times. *It is obvious. The game is "technically" made, but is not in release-able conditionhttp://cubebomb.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Game&action=edit&section=10Edit *In the same news post, Admin says "we currently cannot release the game. It has too many loopholes and bugs in the system". The fact that it can be tested means that the game is in some sort of Alpha stage, and therefore it technically has been completed and does exist. What We Can't Assume/Don't Know about the Gamehttp://cubebomb.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Game&action=edit&section=11Edit The Game will be freehttp://cubebomb.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Game&action=edit&section=12Edit We don't know whether or not the game will be a subscription, P2P, or premium-only, or if it will be free. While most assume it is free, we can't know this for sure. We will be able to create things in-game, and have our own "place"http://cubebomb.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Game&action=edit&section=13Edit One of the biggest rumors of all, we CANNOT. ASSUME. THAT. THIS GAME. IS. ROBLOX. People are talking about their "places" and "what they want to build". We don't have any clue as to whether this is even possible, so don't assume. Evar. We will be able to wear all of our epic clothes and use all of our game-ending weapons in-game, because we made themhttp://cubebomb.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Game&action=edit&section=14Edit This sounds a little too good to be true. I mean, anyone could just draw a circle, call it a nuke, and be holding the ultimate weapon. It makes no sense, and therefore making weapons by drawing them is almost a definite no. And, while clothes in-game would be cool, unitl itemm types for the User Catalog appear, clothes are exactly the same as weapons. So they may be out as well for the time being. Anything and Everythinghttp://cubebomb.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Game&action=edit&section=15Edit We honestly know nothing about the game, because its details could change any time. Hell, the whole thing could be cancelled within the next week. Who knows? The world is unpredictable, and this world is still in alpha. Deep, deep alpha. What Can We Expect from the Game?http://cubebomb.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Game&action=edit&section=16Edit To summarize, we can expect a slightly buggy, slightly laggy 2D combat and social MMOG with ties to the CB site, and with ample moderation and virtual worlds to explore and battle in. We can also expect zombies, somewhere in the game (the logo has one, and there is a wallpaper, and they are also on the merchandise), and the ability to use tools in combat. Use this article's discussion page to talk and speculate about the upcoming game!